The Last Goodbye
by October Sky
Summary: A patient of Jack's has a past connection to Sawyer, and secrets long kept could destroy Shannon and Sayid's relationship. Sawyercentric.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Goodbye

Chapter One

**Author's Notes: **Welcome back! Well, I hope you guys came back. This story is fifteenth in a series, and you'll probably be confused about the Locke/Boone back story. Anyway, to my regulars who hopefully came back, I decided to throw in the Nadia thing, which I was going to do in "Forget Me Not" but I um..forgot. So the summary's changed a little.

**Spoiler Alert:** Possible spoilers all through season one.

**Disclaimer:** _Lost_ belongs to J.J. Abrams and Co and ABC. Inspiration for the title "The Last Goodbye" came from a future episode of the _Dead Zone_, owned by USA studios.

Since I went to off island, here's a little reminder of what happened last time on Fated:

"There's something I should've told you a few days ago," Alex said, looking down to avoid his silence that followed and his eyes, "I..um.." she finally had to look up at him, "I found the tail section of your plane. Flight 815."

"What?" Jack said, stunned. "Are- are you sure? Where?"

Alex looked at him, as if trying to figure out if Jack would be up to the trip.

"I'll show you," Alex said, "if you're up for it."

"You kissed him!" Sayid protested, disgusted.

"He kissed me!" Shannon corrected. "And I'm guessing you didn't stay long enough to see me slap him."

"Locke must of accidentally shut the system down..

Without sincerely meaning to, Sayid caught glance of what was written on the sheet of notebook paper: numbers. A series of them, along with directions. They looked like some kind of alien language, and as long as Shannon and Boone were on the ground taking care of his wound, Sayid's curiosity took the opportunity to study the notes that went something like:

4815162342: On

2432615184: Off

4400: Left

0044: Right

The pattern went on with different compass directions and even cordanites. Opposite directions were just opposite numbers, a simple code that ran down the page, filling up two columns and starting again on the back.

Kate stared at the manila file she held in her hands. It was a police report- make that entire notes from an investigation. An investigation of a crime that had acurred over twenty years ago, concerning a suicide and homicide that took place all in front of a little boy- Sawyer- or as the report referred to him, James Judith Ford. God no wondered Sawyer never liked his name, it really was as bad as he had made it out to be. It also showed that at one time, many years ago, his parents were religious people, or at least people who hoped that going to church and naming their son after religious figures would shed some light on their families. Keep praying.

"This stuff is-" Kate searched for words, "-insane. I can't believe it. He's like some..monster. He's been tracking down this guy for years."

"Did you ever wonder why no one brought up the fact that no one mentioned your alias on the manifest?" Kate stared straight into her eyes, searching for an a reaction.

"I just thought that they were so concerned about Ethan that-"

"Sawyer," Kate said, annoyed with his denial, "think about it."

For the first time, Sawyer did, and when he realized what she was talking about, he cursed, turning to the ground, not wanting her to see his face because he knew that Kate could read right through it.

"Sawyer," she said again, more soothingly, and touched his arm.

Sawyer jerked it out of her grip, and whirled around, heading back towards the jungle as if the conversation never happened. Kate started to follow him, but Sawyer was moving to fast and was soon out of sight before she could even make out a trail. Angry with herself, Kate sunk back down into the ground, staring into the fire that she didn't have the strength to put out.

**And now..**

Sawyer was lost. He could admit it now. After nearly eight hours of wondering in the jungle for the third time in his life, Sawyer was now almost eight miles out of camp, dehydrated, and exhausted. When he left the previous night, he hadn't really thought that he'd be out so long, but once Sawyer had gotten into the heart of the jungle, his ego hadn't allowed him to go back; and the entire time Sawyer felt as if someone were following him.

The trees above swayed in movement with the wind and the leaves crushed below his feet as Sawyer turned while he was walking, hoping that something would trigger recognition. The only thing that triggered anything was pain when he slipped and felt something tear into the bottom of his jeans. He felt himself follow forward, but just as he did, a familiar hand reached out to help him.

"Thanks Freckles," Sawyer muttered, and then realized what he had said, "wait-what the hell?"

Sure enough, Kate was the one helping him stand, smiling in front of him.

"What, do you have a tracking device on me?" Sawyer shot, picking at a clog of dirt that had molded on his forearm.

"I followed you out here," Kate admitted, "I figured you didn't need to be alone."

"Yeah?" Sawyer said continuing down the path. "Well you figured wrong."

Kate grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Stop kidding yourself," Kate said, looking at him more intensely than ever before, "come on, let's go back."

"What makes you think that I'm going to just waltz right after you?"

"Because I'm the only one besides Locke who knows these woods."

_"You?" Hibbs snorted. "Are going on vacation?"_

_"That's right," Sawyer pulled the zipper tight on his duffle bag, "and sorry to say this, but you can't tag along this time."_

_"Guess all that money's gotta go somewhere."_

_Hibbs was throwing a baseball he had found buried in the couch of the hotel room Sawyer was staying in. Sawyer grabbed it just as it hit the air, and pocketed it. Hibbs didn't complain, only stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around the room._

_"You ain't going home, are you?" Hibbs asked curiously._

_"Where's home?" Sawyer smirked, with a hidden touch of sadness._

_Like any kid, Sawyer had wanted to travel the world, but not like this. The past decade had been a series of scams and constant running. Need money? Rob a gas station. Surprisingly Hibbs, a guy he met at a bar about six years ago, had caught up with him again._

_"Back to Tennessee," Hibbs said in a tone way too serious for his personality._

_Hibbs was usually a cold guy, who liked to crack an occasional joke. He claimed that he was from Jersey, but Sawyer could never really know._

_"To that house you've been trying to sell for twenty," Hibbs finished._

_Sawyer looked at him, incredulous. He hadn't said a single thing about his past to Hibbs, so how did he know?_

_"I ran a background check on you," Hibbs explained, seeing Sawyer's puzzled face, "and you've got one sad story- James."_

_The name made Sawyer freeze._

_"How-"_

_"Credit card," Hibbs shrugged, and then smiled, proud of his work, "you didn't really think that you could hide long, did ya?"_

_"Well then," Sawyer slung his bag over his shoulder, "you know my story, you should know why I'm not going back."_

_Sawyer didn't say another word as he grabbed the room keys off of a table, and headed out the door._

When Sawyer and Kate got back to camp, they found the caves in an uproar, and Jack in the center of it. The caves reeked of blood and sweat, and the pressure Jack seemed to be under set a thick tension in the air. Kate made her way towards him, weaving through the crowds, and found Jack kneeling beside someone who looked liked a creature from beyond, covered head to toe with blood. Sayid was helping Jack, who seemed overwhelmed in pressure, and a thick layer of sweat.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Here," was Jack's reply as he threw her a stained washcloth, "help."

Kate looked to see what she was supposed to be doing, and decided on following Sayid's actions in trying to get a wound on the man's leg to stop bleeding.

"Who is he?" Kate asked as Jack poured some water onto the man's arms, and sent Charlie to go get some more. "Anyone we know?"

"You know how we thought that there were no survivors from the tail section?" Jack said, doing everything he could to get one of the man's wounds to close.

"Yeah."

"We were wrong."

"You mean," Kate looked at the guy, "he's been out there the entire time?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, and suddenly a new wave of thought sent Jack falling backwards, sitting on the heels of his shoes, "if only I had gone out to look for the tail section earlier. It was only a few miles from camp. Why didn't I?"

"Jack," Kate said sternly.

Jack looked up, embarrassed at being caught ranting to himself.

"It's not your fault," she finished.

"Right," Jack nodded, though he didn't sound convinced, "dammit, I'm almost out of peroxide. Sayid, do you still have that bottle you took for the beach camp?"

"Yes," Sayid nodded, and called Shannon over, who seemed a little edgy around the blood, "go to my tent-" he told her, "get me all the medicine you could fine."

Shannon nodded and ran out, throwing up just before exiting the caves.

(Space)

Once she reached Sayid's tent, Shannon searched through every suitcase Sayid had, until finally finding one full of medicine. Thinking that it would be easier to carry it all in a backpack rather than a suitcase, Shannon grabbed an empty pack Sayid had, but just as she put the first bottle of medicine in, her fingertips fell on something at the bottom. Feeling for what seemed to be a piece of paper, Shannon's mind switched from the medicine to what she soon found to be a photograph, and her heart dropped. It was of a woman. She flipped it over, and found some sort of foreign writing that she thought might be Arabic. Even though the language was unfamiliar, it wouldn't of taken a genius to tell her that the inscription had to do with love.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the shortness. I guess that was more like a teaser. Thanks so much for the reviews from "Falling Up" and just to let you know, I think I have a plot for another off island fic, though I'm going to work on the on island ones first. And the journal plot is turning up, eventually. And don't worry, I'm not turning Skate on yall.

**Coming up next on "The Last Goodbye":**

Jack learns something about his new patient, and there's problems in paradise when Shannon confronts Sayid about Nadia's photo.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

October Sky


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Goodbye

Chapter Two

"Sayid can I talk to you?" Shannon asked, walking up to Sayid, who was leaving the caves.

After a long days' work, Jack had successfully gotten the man's wounds to stop bleeding, with the help of Kate and Sayid. Now the caves were clearing out, and Jack was moving all his medical supplies to another cave, where the man would recover. No one even found out who he was, or anything about him, except for that he was part of their flight.

"I'm sorry Shannon," Sayid apologized, turning around, "I've-"

"It's about her."

Sayid's eyes narrowed. Shannon watched closely, trying to read his reaction. Sayid looked surprised, yet nervous all the same.

"I found her picture," Shannon said, walking forward in a threatening way, "in your backpack."

Sayid inhaled deeply, as if trying to find a way out of the situation. Shannon wasn't enthused.

"I worked so hard to change," Shannon began, her lower lip quivering, "to try to live up to your standards and make myself think that I deserve you."

"Shannon-" Sayid said desperately.

"I guess I was wrong," Shannon finished, and spun around, storming off, leaving Sayid alone and confused.

(Space)

Sawyer lowered his letter as he saw Kate coming up the path.

"What can I do you for?" He asked slyly, lighting up a cigaret.

Some shoot slapped against his face, but Sawyer ignored it.

"We have to talk," Kate said plainly.

"I don't have to do anything-"

"Let it go," Kate's eyes grew colder than Sawyer had ever seen them, tinting the hazel with a flame of ignorance.

"What's the problem?" Sawyer said casually, picking his ankles up off the sand and bringing his knees closer to him.

"You're going to do something stupid."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I'm not," Sawyer said, glancing towards where Michael and Jin were putting the finishing touches on yet another raft.

They were sailing out the next day. Sawyer had bought another ticket on, just because of what Kate had said. He was afraid of what he'd do if he stayed.

"Why should I believe that?" Kate inquired, testing him.

"You just are," Sawyer said through gritted teeth, agitated.

"So once you get that gun from Jack," Kate said as though reading his mind, "how are you planning on finding him?"

Sawyer looked at her, incredulous.

"I guess you know everything," he said, his voice raising.

"Sawyer-"

"Guess you're just my guardian angel on my shoulder," he continued in sarcastic tone, "here to make sure that I never make one wrong decision."

Kate glanced around nervously, and realized(to her embarrassment) that wondering eyes had landed their way.

"Keep your voice down-"

"He ruined my life!" Sawyer shouted, making his point.

Michael and Jin stopped what they were doing and looked there way. Sawyer realized that he had been sitting up, only inches from Kate's face. Taking a deep breath, he settled back into an airline seat he had bargained for, never realizing the breath.

"How do you expect me to forget that?" He finished in a quite voice.

Kate swallowed hard before responding.

"I'm not."

She glanced over to where Michael and Jin had finished working, and were now beginning to load supplies onto the raft.

"I heard your going with them," Kate said, keeping her eyes on the scene, "have a good life."

Sawyer wanted to stop her as she left, but couldn't find the words, leaving him with silence.

_The Miami sun had gotten too much for Sawyer, so he ditched his car in the parking lot of a hotel, and planned to get whatever kind of room he could for a hundred dollars. Now he was waiting in line at a receptionist desk, behind a honeymoon couple who had brought the wrong credit card. Sighing, he looked around the lobby of the Holiday Inn, and noticed a young woman struggling to carry three suitcases. He ran over, arriving just in time to catch a suitcase just as it fell. _

_"Thanks," the woman said._

_Slowly her face revealed itself behind the mass of curly blonde hair that had been hiding it. Sawyer felt his breath be taken away, as if he was in some cheesy romance movie. Her eyes were a tent of light blue, the color of an ocean under a bright morning sun, that radiated her brilliant smile and light pink lip gloss. She was wearing a wavy lavender skirt and a yellow sleeveless blouse. Everything about her was perfect. _

_"No problem," Sawyer said, showing off his smile and famous dimples._

_Once she had herself situated, the woman held out her hand._

_"Carrie," she said, shaking Sawyer's hand._

_"Sawyer," he greeted back, wincing a little at the sound of his name._

_"You from Tennessee?" Carrie asked._

_"How'd you guess?" Sawyer was taken aback._

_"I have a half brother from there who sounds just like you," she explained, "but don't worry, you beat him out in looks."_

_"I sure would hope so," Sawyer said, leaning against a rail that secreted a mechanical waterfall, "need some help with these?"_

_"I'd love some," Carrie replied gratefully._

_On the way to Carrie's room, which, to Sawyer's luck, was on the third floor, the two chatter and found out that they had a lot in common, like a love for pepperoni pizza and nachos with halepenios. By the time they reached her room, Carrie already knew about Sawyer and his short career as a middle school quarterback. Opening the door for her, Sawyer stepped aside._

_"Ladies first," he said with a smile._

_Carrie returned it, and looked at the floor as she squeezed through the doorway and into the room, which came with two beds. That's when Sawyer got an idea. Part of him really didn't want to take advantage of this innocent girl, but part of him really wanted that extra hundred._

_"So you're here on business then?" He asked, over welcoming his stay._

_"Yeah," Carrie nodded, "I sell sunscreen. What a life, huh?"_

_Sawyer shrugged._

_"Someone's got to do it."_

_Glancing at the alarm clock that sat on a night stand by one bed, Carrie let out a small 'oh'._

_"I have a meeting in an half an hour," she said apologetically, "and I have to catch the bus in five minutes to get there, so I better get going."_

_"You know what," Sawyer said, acting as though he had just come up with some brilliant idea._

_Which he had, or at least, he thought._

_"Why don't I give you a lift?" He offered._

_"The meeting won't take long," Sawyer wasn't sure if she was desperately trying to get out of the situation, or desperate to get in it, "I'll need a ride back, and I'd hate to ask-"_

_"Don't mention it," Sawyer said, and smiled to himself as he led the way out to his car. _

Jack sighed in frustration as he checked for the hundredth time to see if the man had awaken.

"Why won't you just wake up?" Jack groaned, standing up by his spot beside the makeshift cot, frustrated with both the man and himself.

At that moment, the man's eyes fluttered open. He looked around, clearly confused.

"Where- am I?" He asked, moaning as he tried to move.

"You were in a plane crash," Jack explained, moving to the front of the med, cave to get some water for the newest castaway, "can you tell me your name?"

"Sawyer," the man muttered in a rasp voice.

Jack could've sworn his heart stopped.

"Excuse me?" He stuttered.

"You heard me."

With that the man, or Sawyer, as he said he was called, rolled his head to the side, and fell back into his peaceful slumber.

Author's Note: Evil, aren't I? Well, not that evil. Okay, I hate to break the news, but I may kill off Boone..but not until five or six fics! Trust me, after what happens happens, there won't really be a reason for him to be there. In fact, it'll be hard enough picking island life back up. This isn't a permanent decision though, so have hope. I will be doing it for the same reasons as the producers though, because him dying could have such an impact. But it won't be in Jack's hands. Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock- even if there's only two of you!

Coming up next, on "The Last Goodbye":

Jack tells Kate about the newly found information, and debates about rather or not to tell Sawyer..the first Sawyer.

Did I mention this fic will probably be short?

Thanks again!

Until next time..

October Sky


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Goodbye

Chapter Three

**Author's Notes:** Just in case there's anyone just tuning into this series, Jack knows about Sawyer's past. It's complicated. So is the Locke/Boone story, so if you don't know it, let me know.

"Jack!" Kate ran to catch up with Jack, who was walking in a faster than normal pace down the path to the beach. "Hey! Jack! Stop!"

Acting like he was hearing her for the first time, Jack stopped and turned around, letting her catch up finally.

"Finally," she said, catching her breath, "what's wrong? Charlie said you just stormed off and left."

Jack didn't answer, only kept walking in the direction he had been traveling, only this time he slowed his pace down for Kate.

"Will you just stop!" Kate said, jerking Jack's arm around forcefully.

Seeing that she had gotten his attention, Kate sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" She asked, a little more lightly.

"You know that guy we found?" Jack said.

Kate nodded.

"He woke up," Jack continued, "he didn't know where he was or what had happened to him, but he did remember his name."

"Well what was it?" Kate was having trouble seeing what was so serious about this.

"Sawyer," Jack said after hesitation.

Kate stared at him.

"Sorry, I thought I just heard you say-"

"I did!" Jack exclaimed, continuing down the path.

"Maybe he just heard it," Kate said, struggling once more to keep up with Jack, "you know, subconsciously or something. Did either you or Alex or Sayid mentioned it when you were out there?"

Jack thought back, remembering.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "that's who he is. His name."

"So where are you going now?"

"To tell Sawyer," Jack said, pointing up the path where Sawyer had made permanent camp on the beach.

However, Sawyer wasn't there. Kate watched Jack's face as he searched up and down the shoreline until spotting Sawyer helping Jin with the raft. Michael was talking to Alex a few feet away. Jack and Kate watched as they shook hands, and parted.

"Wonder what that was about," Kate muttered to herself, unaware that Jack heard her.

"Don't know," Jack shrugged, and continued walking.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" She asked. "I mean, he's been after the guy for years."

"That's why I'm telling him right before he leaves," Jack said, as if he knew everything.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Kate said, "I mean, think about it. Think of what kind of impact it'll have on Sawyer."

"Knowing his ego," Jack said, "probably not a very big one. Best case he could tell us something about this guy."

"You know about that guy!" The sudden raise in Kate's voice caught Jack's attention again. "This guy caused his parents' death. What if someone came to you after almost thirty years and told you that they found the person that caused your father's death?"

Kate stopped as soon as she said it. Jack looked down awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "that's good."

He began walking towards Sawyer again, Kate running after him, both apologizing and trying to get him to stop at the same time. Finally Jack reached Sawyer, but stopped, not knowing what to say.

"What?" Sawyer said, jumping down from where he was standing on the cabin, which was really a piece of the wreckage they had saved. "Need someone to perform the ceremony?"

Kate watched Jack's expression as he tried and failed multiple times at trying to reply. Sighing, she decided that it was her place to cover for him.

"We just wanted to say goodbye," Kate lied, "just in case we..you know, miss the launching.

"I'm sure you will," Sawyer smirked.

Sawyer looked at Jack, who was still unsure of what to say.

"He gonna say anything?" He asked Kate.

Kate elbowed Jack in the side, reminding him to talk.

"Um.." Jack stuttered, "it was..nice knowing ya."

"Yeah," Sawyer said, "wish I could say the same about you."

Kate looked down, sighing again.

"Come on," she said to Jack, "let's go."

Sawyer watched as they walked back towards the caves, and shook his head.

_Carrie's meeting wound up around seven-thirty and just as promised, Sawyer was there to pick her up. He surprised her by taking her to dinner, earning him, just as he was hoping for, a free hotel room, only there was now one queen size bed instead of two twins. Sawyer now lay awake in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. He was thinking about where his emotions currently stood, something he never did. A guy like him didn't love, Sawyer knew that much, but then, what did you call it? Lust, he decided. Longing and lust. A ringing phone interrupted his thoughts, and Sawyer groaned as he knocked everything on the night stand over, looking for his cell phone and surely waking up Carrie, who had been sleeping beside him._

_"What?" He muttered dully._

_"Do you have any idea who you're with?" Hibbs voice hissed from the other line._

_Sawyer nearly jumped out of the bed, but resulted in a cold shiver._

_"You've been following me," he sighed._

_He should've known that that guy would've never left him alone._

_"Enough to know that that girl your with is the head of one of the top real-estate companies in the US," Hibbs said, "she's loaded."_

_"Why the hell should I care?" Sawyer grabbed the alarm clock that had fallen, and plugged it back into the wall._

_It read midnight, but Sawyer knew it had to be much later than that._

_"You should if you care about going bankrupt."_

_What would he know about going bankrupt? Sawyer thought to himself. Beside him, Carrie stirred, drawing his attention away. If I really cared about this girl, he decided, I would hang up right now. But he also knew that he'd never be able to look at her again without thinking of her money._

_"Listen, don't call me again," with no goodbye, Sawyer jammed his finger into the off button, and threw the phone at the floor._

_At the sound of the impact, Carrie woke up._

_"What's going on?" She whispered, tiredly._

_"Nothing," Sawyer eased himself back down into the bed, "just go back to sleep."_

Shannon sat on the beach alone, with a small bag beside her. She was staring out into the ocean, contemplating on what she should do. Finally she sighed, making up her mind. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out something hard, but light in weight. It was one of those composition journals, the ones you could by at drug stores for three bucks. Inside the front flap was a name written in tiny, barely legible cursive: Boone Carlisle. Shannon quickly closed the book, feeling guilty already, but the calming ocean waves seemed to urge her to do otherwise. Slowly opening the book for a second time, she began to read.

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the wait. You see, I was kidnapped by aliens SPOILER FOR WAR OF THE WORLDS! but then saved by Tom Cruise. _War of the Worlds_ was freakin awesome! I've already seen it twice! It actually inspired an idea for the last fic I'll do, unless of course, I come up with another idea. I'll be able to pick the series back up, however, when _Lost_ starts back up this far. The story won't come for four or five fics though, and really it's a last result, plus I'm running out of ideas. I know these chapters have been ridiculously short, and that's for lack of writing time. I'll try and pick my pace back up soon. I just wanted to make sure I got something out today. Final call for those who don't know Boone's back story in this fic, because you'll be confused next few chapters. Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys rock!

**Coming up next on "The Last Goodbye":**

High winds delay the raft's launching, which gives plenty of time for Jack to tell Sawyer about, well..Sawyer, and Shannon plenty of time to poke into Boone's secrets.

Sorry and thanks again!

Until next time..

October Sky


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Goodbye

Chapter Four

Sawyer(the patient) had woken up twice since that morning. Strong trade winds had scared most of the camp into the caves and Jack, who usually felt nervous around large crowds, resulted in hiding out with his newest patient, busying himself by frequently checking Sawyer's temperature, which had shot up after his awakening. Kate had stopped by twice to see how things were, but never talked about anything other than the patient's condition.

Jack sighed. He hadn't wanted to make such a big deal of Kate's statement about his father, and he kept telling himself that he wasn't, that somehow, it was all in Kate's head. After thinking that, he knew that he had officially gone insane.

"Question."

Looking up, Jack noticed that Sawyer had woken up again.

"We just crashed a few days ago, right?" Sawyer asked, clueless. "How'd you get this place fixed up so fast?"

Jack grabbed a bottle of water as he stood up, and handed it to Sawyer. The man was definitely old, maybe Locke's age, with graying hair and a white scar that ran across his lower neck. But that didn't even begin the extent of injuries he had developed from the crash.

"Because we've been here for two months," Jack replied, handing Sawyer the bottle of water, "and question for you. Do you have another name..like a nickname or something?"

Sawyer looked at him, puzzled.

"No, why?"

Jack sighed, knowing the next few days were going to be difficult.

"No reason."

(Space)

Shannon crept around the edge of the jungle, changing spots every few seconds to try and get a better view of Sayid, who was fixing some kind of mechanical thing for the raft. He was ignoring the strong winds that were blowing mist towards him. The jungle's trees were blowing fiercely around Shannon, wrapping her skirt around her thin, now tan, legs multiple times. Hugging herself to try and stop shivering, Shannon felt her teeth chatter, and it must've been pretty loud, because Sayid noticed.

"I can here you hiding," he said calmly, not looking up.

"I didn't want to bother you," Shannon said, telling only half the truth, "what are you doing?"

She invited herself to step forward and admire Sayid's working.

"Fixing the signal Boone found in that plane," he explained, still not looking up at her, "for the raft."

"Oh," she said simply, "about Boone.."

"Shannon, I'm sorry," Sayid looked up at her, "but unless it's important-"

Though taken aback by Sayid's icy tone, Shannon didn't let that stop her.

"It is," she replied sharply, and then lightened her tone, "I think."

As her tone did, Sayid's hard expression faded back to its normal calmness. Feeling that it was a good time, Shannon fought the wind and sat down beside Sayid, taking Boone's journal out of her bag.

"What's this?" Sayid asked as Shannon let him take it.

"Boone's journal," Shannon whispered quietly.

Sayid looked at her.

"Are you sure-"

"Look I wouldn't be showing you this if I didn't think it was important, okay?" Shannon exclaimed desperately.

"Fine," Sayid sighed, "what exactly is it that you want me to see."

"Okay, before I show you you need to know that Boone's pretty messed up," Shannon began, "I mean, really messed up, and he's been that way for a long time."

"All right.." Sayid said, sounding unsure of himself.

Of course he would be, Shannon decided, to him, Boone was just some kid who ran around trying to prove his strength to a bald guy. Why thinking this, Shannon hadn't noticed that Sayid had already opened the diary, and begin reading it. In the middle of the third paragraph, Sayid chuckled to himself. Shannon looked at him, puzzled, knowing that what was written was no laughing matter.

"What?" She asked, incredulous.

Sayid pulled strands of hair that stuck to his face as another gust of wind blew around him.

"I think he was afraid that you would read it," Sayid answered, "his writing's so small..and my guess is he never made A's in English."

"Just hurry up," Shannon was getting even more desperate, glancing around, paranoid that Boone would walk up on him any second.

Sayid obeyed, skipping ahead a few pages. He chose a random paragraph, and began to read out loud, squinting to read the tiny ink cursive.

"_I think I saw her again_," Sayid read, "_but she's just been staring at me. I don't understand. What does she want?_"

He looked up at Shannon, confused.

"I'll explain in a minute, just, here-" Shannon jerked the notebook out of Sayid's hands, holding it protectively, and flipped forward at least twenty pages, "read."

She jabbed her finger on a paragraph dated the day of the crash. Before handing the journal back to Sayid, she made sure that there was nothing written about their incident the night before the crash.

"_We crashed on some island. No one has a clue where we are. Something hit my head when we were going down..and the last thing I remember, was seeing her.._"

Sayid turned back to Shannon looking for answers. When he didn't get them, Sayid gave his own opinion.

"It sounds like he's writing a horror movie," Sayid shrugged.

"It's this hallucination thing," Shannon said finally, "it's complicated. Anyway, he started taking these pills, like drugs, you know, to help, but after that day in the jungle, you know, when he was saving me and all-" by now, Shannon was stumbling over her words, frantic, "but then Jack gave him something that was supposed to help but look- read."

Shannon turned the pages with help from the wind, flipping forward about fifteen entries.

"_I saw her again_," Sayid read, having a hard time believing what he was reading, "_by the shore..she was just standing there..watching_- this sounds insane."

Sayid looked back up at Shannon.

"That's why I'm showing you this!" Shannon hissed over the wind. "He's not supposed to be seeing things anymore, or wasn't, whatever. I think there's something wrong with him."

"Then you shouldn't be talking to me," Sayid stroke her hand, trying to get her to calm down, "you should be talking to him."

_Sawyer clapped his hands together as he rolled his heal back, glancing around the restaurant. He had stayed in Florida longer than intended, but he had no regrets of doing so. At last he saw Carrie come running swiftly into the restaurant. A waiter pointed her towards where Sawyer was standing, in a tux he had rented from a shop down the street._

_"Hey," she said, running up to him._

_She was wearing a long skirt covered in orange and pink flowers, with a matching tank top._

_"Sorry I'm late," she said while following him to their table, which was complete with lit candles and champagne._

_"It's fine," Sawyer lied._

_In truth he was a nervous wreck. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Carrie, and Sawyer was afraid that he'd become frantic talking to her and blurt out something stupid, like he loved her._

_"Sawyer?" Carrie was saying._

_She slapped her hand down on the table that Sawyer hadn't even realized he'd been sitting at._

_"I was asking you what you thought about the place," Carrie said, glancing at him over her menu she was already engulfed in, "I found it in a travel brochure. Thought we should check it out, you know, being tourist and all."_

_Sawyer nodded, going along with every word though he really had no clue what she was saying._

_"So what do you think I should get, shrimp or salmon?" She asked him, drumming her fingers on the sides of her menu._

_Dating was a new world to Sawyer. Sure he had been with dozens of girls, but none of that had lasted for more than a few days. The fact that this was some sort of one week anniversary had totally blown over him. Sawyer swallowed._

_"Well," he said, matter-of-factly, leaning into the table, "while I was waiting I heard that nice lady in the purple dress over there say that her friend got sick after eating the shrimp, and I don't want you throwing up in my car, so you know how I think."_

_Carrie's giggle made him smile, and she thanked the waiter who had brought them glasses over water._

_During the course of the past week, the two had acted like a married couple, sharing finances: her place, his car. They had become breakfast regulars at a small diner across from their hotel, and at a bar a few blocks away for lunch. _

_A half an hour later they were served, and Sawyer was cutting into a steak, and Carrie was taking the first bite of her salmon. She let out a dreamy sigh._

_"Oh man," she said, excited, "this stuff is to die for. Come on, taste it."_

_"If I wanted salmon, I would've ordered it," Sawyer glanced around, feeling a sense of embarrassment._

_Dating was new to him and so was having a girlfriend, especially one who was such a..well..girl. Like in situations like now._

_"Come on!" She begged. "Here, just a bite."_

_Sawyer rolled his eyes and took her fork, taking the smallest bite of salmon possible. The taste stung his mouth, and he had to swallow hard to get it all down._

_"It's good," he admitted after getting used to the taste._

_In truth he wasn't a big seafood person, but he found himself unable to say no to her. _

_"You want to open this champagne?" She asked him._

_By now Carrie knew that Sawyer was a big drinker, but not necessarily a drunk. He knew what his limits are, and stuck to that._

_"Sure," he said, smiling, "let me do the honors."_

_He poured two glasses of the wine, and after they toasted, took a sip of the sweet juice. Carrie set down her glass, looking suddenly meloncolny._

_"Look, there's something I should tell you," Carrie stared down at the remains of her dinner, "you know I'm here on business, right?" _

_Sawyer nodded._

_"Well, I'm supposed to be leaving tomorrow," Carrie looked up at him, sympathetically, "I have to be in South Carolina by noon."_

_"I knew this was too good to be true," Sawyer muttered to himself."_

_He should've known as soon as Hibbs mentioned her job that there was a reason for her travels. In his opinion, he had done a fine job in ignoring the possibilities that came with her cash, replacing them with his feelings for her, but now as their relationship seemed to be ending, the possibilities returned._

_"But I've really had a great time," he hadn't realized that Carrie had continued talking, "I mean, this has been the best week of my life."_

_Sawyer sighed, growing impatient. His appetite was gone and suddenly he was starting to feel sick. He was supposed to be the one doing the dumping, not the one to get left._

_"But I don't want this to be the end," Carrie continued._

_Sawyer looked up like a dog hopeful to get thrown a bone._

_"I want you to come with me."_

The constant sound of the flowing waterfall was driving Sawyer insane, and he wished now more than ever for one of the greatest gifts God had given to the world- headphones. Or at least earplugs. The distant sound of Charlie's guitar sang softly from another cave in an attempt to drown out the raging storm. Every one had been accounted for in the caves accept for Locke and Boone, and Sayid, who had gone out to look for the two, though he had an errie confidence about the journey that hadn't passed many. Shannon was in a frenzy, though rumors had started that it wasn't only because of her missing stepbrother. Personally, Sawyer couldn't see how anything could be going on, as Shannon had been sitting by herself for hours(much like he had), staring at nothing on the forest floor.

Sawyer busied himself by reading the Stephen King book he had kept that day after finding it with Alex's stuff, _The Langoliers_. It was hypocritical, but being stuck here was worse than being stuck in a house without power. Sudden chatter drew Sawyer's attention away from King's passengers, and he noticed Kate coming out of the cave she had been in with Jack, the one that he had changed into a recovering room for the newest castaway, whose name no one knew. He was about to turn back to his book, when he noticed that Kate was walking towards him.

"Get up," she ordered when she reached him.

"Guess you're not big on manners, huh?" He smirked.

"Come on!" She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up.

Dropping his book by his stuff, Sawyer followed her outside.

"You do realize it's raining?" Sawyer yelled over the wind and rain that hit them full force as soon as they stepped out of the shelter.

Kate didn't answer as she led him into the jungle. She didn't stop until she reached some kind of alcove made of bamboo, large enough for them to stand in without getting wet.

"Well," he said, smiling at her, "you didn't have to wait until it stormed to-"

"Shut up," Kate sighed and added, "you might want to sit down."

Sawyer glanced down at the ground of mud beneath him, and then back up to Kate, as if saying 'you're joking, right?'.

"There's something I should-" Kate began in a whisper.

"A little louder?" Sawyer said sarcastically as the rain came down in balls of hail.

"I should tell you," Kate was stumbled over her repeat, "that guy that Jack's taking care of-"

"The one from the tail section?" Sawyer didn't sound worried at all, just curious.

"Yeah," Kate nodded, unable to look at him, "yeah him..he woke up and..and..Jack asked him about himself. His name and stuff, you know?"

"Go on," Sawyer wasn't sure where this was going, but he figured that Kate wouldn't drag him out here for nothing.

"And he said his name was-" Kate whispered the rest of it.

"Sorry," Sawyer said, sincerely not meaning to sound mean, "didn't catch that."

"Sawyer!" Kate shouted. "He said his name was Sawyer!"

Sawyer stared at her, wild eyed.

"What?" He said, sure that he was hearing things.

"You heard me," Kate wiped the tears from her eyes with her arm before they began to fall in streams.

Sawyer continued to stare at the ground. This wasn't happening. He didn't just here that. It was a dream. All of this was a dream. A clap of thunder from over head told him differently, and Sawyer surprised Kate by letting out a scream and threw his fist into the side of the shelter, making the leaves that hung from the tree about fall in shingles to the ground, making Kate jump.

"He wasn't going to tell me, was he?" Sawyer couldn't look at Kate, just like she couldn't look at him earlier.

"Jack wanted to," Kate told him reluctantly, "I didn't."

"What, you didn't think I could handle it?"

Pushing himself off the bamboo, swirling around and giving Kate a stare that was so cold, so hard that Kate was sure that she'd turn to stone any minute.

"I didn't want you to do something stupid," Kate said, praying that Sawyer wouldn't turn his anger on her.

He didn't, couldn't. He could only stand there, breathing slow and deep breaths.

"That night," Kate continued, meaning the night his parents died, "that happened over twenty years ago. That guy's probably started a new life. He probably has a finally. You can't just go and..kill him."

"Why the hell not?" Sawyer wanted to know. "Probably doesn't remember what he did."

Kate didn't have an answer for him, only bit her lip and stood still, staring at the ground wishing that answers would form in the dirt, telling her what to do, what to say. When the silence got too much, Sawyer turned to leave.

"Where're you going?" Kate following him out of the hut.

She was desperate, slurring her words.

"The caves."

Kate stared after him as she went, until finally reminding herself that she should go after him as she had done so many times before, and like those other times, she hoped that she could catch up before it was too late.

**Author's Note:** Hm..looks like I bored all my reviewers away..I made this chapter a little longer, hoping to bring you guys back and make up for the other short chapters. Sorry about that.

**Next time on "The Last Goodbye":**

Actually, I'm uh..not quite sure what will happen, but here's the plans for the future: Shannon confronts Boone, and Sawyer takes matters about Sawyer his own way..and that goes for both men.

**Psst: **If anyone's still out there, I'm just gonna let you know that there'll probably only be two more chapters of this, but I'm really excited about writing the next fic, where there will be a lot of Jate.

Until next time..

October Sky


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Goodbye

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** "Good Riddance" belongs to Green Day. Lyrics by Billy Joe and courtesy of sun faded around Sawyer as he leaned against the exterior of his truck he had driven to Florida. It looked out of place amongst the SUVs and Mercedes that sat around the hotel parking lot, but Sawyer could care less as he lit up a cigaret out of craving and boredom. Glancing at his watch, Sawyer saw that Carrie was taking longer than she had promised. After dinner they were going to a movie, and though Carrie didn't actually say it, Sawyer had a hunch that it was so he could have time to think over going with her. A car whizzed behind him, sending shivers up Sawyer's spine, and he suddenly got the feeling that things weren't right. He glanced up at the window of their hotel room, and the errie silence sent him running into the building.

The caves seemed less than welcoming when Sawyer entered them. Shannon was in the exact same place she had been before Kate had dragged him off, which seemed like ages ago. He didn't know what it was, but as soon as he entered, Shannon left, and it didn't dawn on him that maybe it was because it had stopped raining until he reached Sawyer's cave.

Jack wasn't present, and his patient was sleeping. Sawyer saw that Jack had left some water for the patient, and a bottle of what he assumed to be pain medicine. Leaning against the cave wall, staring at the man who looked so innocent, though was so guilty, Sawyer didn't hear Kate sneak up behind him. He knew that nothing would be done while Sawyer was sleeping, and he wasn't even sure if he could bring himself to do anything even if the old man was awake. With this decision(that he was quite proud of) Sawyer made up his mind.

His letter had remained in his pocket since returning to camp with Kate. Now Sawyer took it out, and walked over to the suitcase Jack had set the water and meds on. Sawyer could feel Kate's eyes boring into his back as he went, but never stopped until he reached the stand, and placed the letter on it. He stared at what he had done, and then turned around, making a long and slow trip back to Kate. She placed a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from going any further.

"I'm fine," he lied, and shrugged off Kate, walking back to the beach.

(Space)

Boone threw his backpack over his shoulder as he climbed out of the hatch, taking note of the humid air. Locke had left about a half an hour later, but Boone had hung back to shut down the system. Since blowing up the hatch, covering up the hole seemed to be enough for the two, since no one came out here anyway. Even Jack hadn't bothered to come back to the hatch. Sometimes in the middle of the night, Boone knew Sayid came by, though he couldn't exactly do anything with the computer. For some reason beyond Boone, he himself was the only one who could operate it.

The path back to the beach was a winding one, full of turns and missteps that could send you sprawling. Trees broke line from the sunlight, giving the path a cool shade as Boone started his trip back.

"Hey Shannon," Boone said, walking by his stepsister.

He stopped, realizing what he had said. Boone took another look at Shannon, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't. Shannon was leaning against a tree casually, with her arms crossed.

"A little far for you, huh?" Boone smirked.

Shannon's response was a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around to face her.

"We need to talk," she pulled him into a side trail, a back trail to the caves as Boone would later find out.

Boone didn't protest as Shannon led him further into the jungle, though he could make a good bet that she had no clue where she was going.

"Why didn't you tell me you were still seeing things?" She demanded.

"Because I didn't want you to think I'm going crazy," Boone replied, failing at trying to hide his surprise, "how'd you know about that anyway?"

"Long story," Shannon muttered, hoping that Boone wouldn't hear her, "and you're already crazy."

He did. Grabbing her arm, he spun her around to face him.

"What's going on?" He said through gritted teeth.

"That's what I wanted to know."

She stared at him intensively, forcing him to talk.

"It's no big deal," Boone said in the same agitated tone, "just stay out of my life."

"Boone-" Shannon tried to grab for his hand as he turned to walk away.

Boone swirled back around, jabbing his finger towards her accusingly.

"Stay out," he warned, and started back down the path, leaving Shannon alone.

(Space)

Jack sighed as he entered the caves that Mr. Sawyer(as he had begun to secretly refer to him as, to avoid confusion). He was now remembering why he chose surgery as his field: the endless stream of patients, and taking care of them. Mr. Sawyer's case called for constant attention to keep him from going unconscious again because truthfully if he did, Jack wasn't sure that he would wake up at. Jack himself had only gotten a full two hours of sleep in the past week, and his facial expression showed his exhaustion.

Reaching the makeshift table of suitcases Jack had moved beside Mr. Sawyer's cot, he noticed that someone had already refilled the water bottle he had placed there earlier, and something else was there as well: a letter. Face scrunched in confusion and curiosity, Jack picked up the letter, and recognized it immediately as Sawyer's. Thinking maybe someone dropped it or left it, Jack picked it up, finding it in his best interest to keep it as far away from who it really belonged to as possible. But then, why would the letter be here in the first place, unless Kate told Sawyer?

"You know what that's about?"

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping the letter in the process. He scrambled to pick the letter up, and took a good look at the man who he had only spoken with once before. Mr. Sawyer was definitely older than Locke, and was now looking around the caves, observing where he was.

"Um.." Jack figured if this guy was anything like Locke, he would've already known Jack was lying before he spoke. "Yeah. Long story, I guess."

Why did he have to be stuck in this situation? He was sure that Kate would be able to handle it and hell, at least Sawyer himself would have something to say to the guy.

"I don't remember it."

Jack looked at Mr. Sawyer, slightly surprised.

"Not a damn thing," he continued, "whatever it was I did to that kid. He had a helluva way with words."

Jack couldn't help but to chuckle. He was sure that any of Sawyer's old English teachers would beg to differ.

"Let me talk to him," Jack said, mentally kicking himself.

He was insane. What was he setting himself up for?

"Probably ruined his whole damn life," Mr. Sawyer muttered, acting as though he had never heard Jack, "I'm probably the reason he was stuck on the island."

Now that was something Jack had never thought about. What would a guy like Sawyer be doing in Australia? Better yet, why was he going to LA? Sawyer seemed, to him, like the type who would hate the city life.

"Look, if you want I can get someone to talk to you," Jack desperately wanted out of this situation, "but someone just sprained their ankle at the beach, and I've got to go take care of that."

He felt bad about lying to the guy, especially in Mr. Sawyer's condition. Jack knew it was out of character for him, and he'd never hear the end of it from Kate, but what would anyone else done? He would've loved to help both Sawyer's out, but he had the feeling that both didn't really want it.

"Hey," Mr. Sawyer said before Jack could turn and leave, "we just crashed here, right? So how is it that you've got this place fixed up?"

Jack searched for an answer, and decided the truth was best. He sighed.

"We've been here for three months," Jack told him, "and um..we just found you."

"What?" Mr. Sawyer said. "No one came and looked for me?"

He could've been a relative of Sawyer's. Their dialogue was similar, and they even had the same southern accent.

"We thought all of you were dead," Jack said truthfully, "from the tail section."

"We thought the same," Mr. Sawyer admitted.

Jack looked at him, wondering if he had heard right.

"We?"

Mr. Sawyer wasn't even paying attention to Jack, so Jack convinced himself that he had imagined the entire conversation. He cursed himself for allowing his mind to trail, and decided that that night, he'd make sure he'd get at least five hours asleep. Okay, maybe just four. Deciding that Mr. Sawyer would be okay for at least another few hours, Jack turned and left the caves.

He was just outside the exit when he first heard the gunshot. Sayid, who sat nearby, reading some sort of journal, heard the shot as well, and followed Jack back into the caves. They stopped at the sight they saw: Mr. Sawyer's head was tilted in an inhuman position, and a handgun dangled beside him, just off the tip of his finger. Blood poured from double wounds to the head, and Jack knew before stepping any closer that the man was dead.

But back at the beach, secluded from the commotion, Sawyer didn't hear a thing as he sat at his usual spot, with his head rested against a tree behind him.

_Sawyer burst into the hotel room to find Carrie on the floor, surrounded by a small pool of blood that had formed near her head. _

_"Hell," he muttered, falling beside her to check her pulse._

_He was surprised to find that she was still alive. Reaching into his pocket for his cell phone, Sawyer noticed that he wasn't alone with Carrie. Hibbs was there, standing by a far wall and watching the scene with his arms crossed, satisfied._

_"What the hell did you do?" Sawyer demanded, getting to his feet._

_"Mind helping me with the body?" Hibbs said casually. "Then we can grab the cash and hit the road, just like the old days."_

_Sawyer cursed under his breath, just loud enough for Hibbs to hear him. Charging forward, Sawyer successfully pinned Hibbs against the wall. Just as easily, Hibbs through Sawyer back._

_"What's got you going soft?" Hibbs said, amused. _

_"I told you not to follow me," Sawyer said, heated._

_He was panting heavily in uneven breaths, only inches from Carrie, who lay minutes from death._

_"What're you going to do?" Hibbs said, as if making a threat._

_"I'm going to turn you in," Sawyer said, making up his mind as he took out his phone._

_Hibbs kicked it out of his hands, sending the phone flying across the room until finally crashing against a wall._

_"You're paying for that," Sawyer muttered._

_"You've got to remember," Hibbs said, "I know just enough to turn you in, for a number of things. If I remember correctly, you and jail aren't exactly the best of friends."_

_That shut Sawyer up._

_"Fine," he agreed, "I won't turn you in, but I've got to take her to the hospital. I'll say someone attacked her. Anyone new after you lately?"_

_Hibbs smiled slyly, thinking the exact same thing._

In present time, was in the processes of lifting a lit cigaret to his mouth, staring deeply into the sand when he heard Jack calling his name. Standing up, Sawyer waited for Jack to reach him. Just like he had done earlier, Jack seemed unable to say anything once finally reaching Sawyer.

"Sawyer," Jack began, obviously referring to the patient, "he um..he shot himself. A few minutes ago. He's..dead."

Jack looked down to the sand. He clearly wasn't good with death. Sawyer himself was speechless. All that he had worked for, all his life, all the running, false revenge: it had all been for nothing. He was supposed to be the one to kill the man responsible for his parent's death, and it was never to be any other way.

"Did he..say anything?" Sawyer asked, forcing himself to say something. "You know, before he.."

"No," Jack lied.

Sawyer saw straight through the lie, but deep down, he knew this had to be hard for Jack as well, and after all, he had withheld Jack's father's last words, so it only seemed fair that Jack did the same. Besides, he doubted that the doctor could hold that kind of information for very long.

"So you going to uh.." Sawyer couldn't believe that tears were actually beginning to swell in his eyes.

Why would they? He should've been doing a victory dance by now. He had waited his entire life for this moment. Well..sort of.

"Do a funeral or something? He finished, blinking reptively.

Jack shrug.

"It doesn't matter," he said, not sounding too enthused, "but honestly-" Jack looked around, "I don't think I want everyone knowing about this. I think I'm just going bury him myself."

"I'll do it," Sawyer offered, surprising himself.

"No," Jack shook his head, "I've got it covered."

"Then let me help or something," Sawyer said, though at the same time thinking that the last thing he wanted to do was go near a body, "I'll ask Kate if she wants to help."

Jack chuckled.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, "that's exactly how she wants to spend her afternoon."

Both men noticed Kate walking there way. Jack shrugged.

"It's worth a shot."

(Space)

Kate jabbed her shovel into the ground after softening the ground with the last needed patch of dirt. She had already decided that if they ever got off this island, she'd never go near a graveyard again. Taking a bottle of water out of her bag, Kate uncapped it, took a sip, and threw it to Sawyer, knowing that he probably hadn't brought any. Sawyer accepted it, staring at the ground as he took a drink.

"Jack told me he said he didn't remember anything," Kate said, glancing towards Sawyer, "that guy."

"That guy," Sawyer repeated with a smirk, "Doc say anything else?"

Kate ignored his question, and got to what she really wanted to know.

"You really going on the raft?" She asked reluctantly, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sawyer said, glancing down to the grave they had just dug and covered, and then back up to Kate. "Looks like my lives pretty much complete. Not a thing left."

Kate looked down, biting her lip. She loved Jack, that much she knew, but this was one of those 'what if' moments.

"Fine," Kate swallowed, "I've got somewhere I've got to be during the launching, so..I guess this is goodbye."

An awkward moment passed before Kate stuck out her hand, and realizing what she was doing, Sawyer did the same. He had a firm handshake, Kate observed, and she didn't even mind the dried dirt that covered his hands.

"Good luck," Kate managed to choke out, "be careful."

"Right," Sawyer nodded.

Kate was the first to leave, and never looked back until she reached the beach.

(Space)

Jack was observing the scene in front of him with both a feeling of dread and excitement. Since the last launching, Alex had arrived, and the fact that another form of transportation had come somewhere near the island was enough to spark hope in anyone. The dread came from the gut feeling Jack had that told him that something was going to go wrong. The feeling was still there when Alex appeared in front of him.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Looks like your mom's letting you go," looking around, Jack noticed Danielle talking to Michael and Sayid a few yards away.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "she seemed pretty cool about it. She would've gone too, I think, but it'll already be pretty crowded."

"Yeah.."

As Jack's voice lost itself, Jack realized that he was going to miss the girl. She was definitely more enjoyable than half of the people their, and at least she knew where her head was half the time.

"I figured I'd be pretty useful," Alex continued, clearing her throat, "the whole psychic thing and all."

She tapped her head, making Jack smile.

"Did you tell Michael about that?" He asked.

"I did but he didn't believe me," Alex said, "he will though.."

Jack couldn't help but to wonder what that was supposed to mean. Had she seen something already?

"So how does our future look?" Jack asked curiously.

Alex laughed.

"I think the seeing dead people think is kind of overriding the psychic thing," Alex admitted, "but I've got a pretty good feeling about this, if that makes any difference."

"It does," Jack said truthfully.

The two stood there, unsure how to say goodbye, until Alex reached out for a handshake, which soon turned into a hug, which Jack accepted.

"Thank you," Alex whispered through tears, surprising Jack, "for everything."

"It was nothing," Jack said, pulling away, "take care of yourself, Alex."

"I will," she assured him.

Not to far away, Sayid was standing, waiting for his turn to say something. Alex gave Jack one last smile, and Jack watched as she walked up to Sayid, and shook hands with him as well.

(Space)

This had to of been one of the saddest goodbyes she had ever had. Not that she hadn't had her fair share. Losing her dad, kid brother, and boyfriend- who was really so much more- had taught her about death and passing. It had also taught Alex that no goodbye was really forever.

"Take care of my mom, okay?" Tears swelled in Alex's eyes as she shook hands with Sayid.

"I will," Sayid promised, and let go.

"Oh," she added before walking away, "and keep Shannon and Boone out of trouble. At least one of the two is up to no good."

As soon as she had touched Sayid's hand, both of their names had popped up in her head, though Alex didn't really know either of them. She saw a hint of recognition in Sayid's face, as well as confusion. She hoped that he would remember her warning.

(Space)

Kate hugged Jack as she approached him. She couldn't stand not saying goodbye one last time.

**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road**

**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go**

Sawyer watched from the top of the raft as everyone around him say goodbye. He didn't know what to think. Even if they got rescued, how was he supposed to go back to his old life, old routines?

**So make the best of this test, and don't ask why**

**It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time**

Walt was handing Vincent to Locke. There was no way the dog could survive out at sea, so Locke was at the top of Walt's list of candidates for a new owner.

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**

**I hope you had the time of your life.**

Sun and Jin were saying their goodbyes privately, a good distance away from everyone else. They had made up and were at a new understanding in their relationship. The only thing that neither could really understand, deep down, was why the time to part had to come now.

**So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind**

**Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time**

Claire had passed of the idea of a 'message in the bottle' for the castaways that were staying, and Charlie gladly took up on the last minute test, and was now collecting a letter from Hurley, who seemed very protective of what he was writing.

**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial**

**For what it's worth it was worth all the while**

Sayid nodded to Sawyer, who was now sitting on the raft, and he noticed Kate running up to him, breaking through the crowds. Jumping off the raft, he met her halfway. She pulled him into a tight hug that, to his surprise, developed into a kiss. Glancing over, he saw Jack watching them in calm jealousy, as if this had been planned.

"That was for what could have been," Kate whispered, looking into his eyes.

She then turned and left, as soon as she had come.

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. **

**I hope you had the time of your life. **

Alex and Danielle said their goodbyes last, right as the raft was being pushed out to sea. They hugged and exchanged words of good luck, and Alex was pulled on at the last minute.

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. **

**I hope you had the time of your life. **

Kate reached Jack , who stood in the back of the crowds, just as the raft left. The awed expression was still on his face. Kate laughed.

"It meant nothing," she assured him.

They watched as the rest of the castaways cheered the rafties on.

"So is he better?" Jack asked in a mock serious tone.

"What?" Kate asked, surprised.

"You know," Jack said playfully, "a better kisser than me."

"No," Kate said flatly, "and why do you care anyway?"

Jack shook his head and laughed as he turned back to the castaways that were now floating into the distance.

(Space)

Out on the raft, Alex stared back at the island she had spent the last month of her life(which seemed to her like a lifetime) on. Unlike the others, she wasn't waving or cheering, just staring vacantly as the rest of the castaways faded into the distance. She gave Michael a weak smile when he clapped her on the shoulder. He then turned back up to Sawyer, who let the sail up. The two seemed equally excited(a sudden personality change for Sawyer), leaving Alex to turn back to the island. She suddenly felt a pang of homesickness, and at the moment, she wanted nothing more than to jump off the raft, and join Vincent, who had pulled himself free of Locke's hold, on a swim back to the island.

She could pick Jack's face out of the crowd, and saw that he was smiling at something Kate had just said. The ghostly outline of Jack's father wasn't far, as well as the outline of the patient Jack had been taking care of, who had apparently shot himself. Both were smiling.

Though death and loss had taught her a lot, as they sailed away from the island, Alex felt like she was sailing away from nothing but true friendship(though some were still afraid of her).

A glistening figure caught her attention from beside her, and as she turned, she was surprised to see a ghostly figure of Adam beside her. He smiled at her, telling her with his eyes that everything would be okay; but just as she reached out to touch him, he faded away.

Taking one last look at the island Alex knew that she had just gone through the toughest experience of her life. Surely it couldn't get any worse. Back on land she would pick her life back up, and soon this would all be just another memory. But all forty-five of them knew that the experience was so much more. For example, just saying goodbye to friends they had known for at least a month had been that difficult though after all, no goodbye was forever.

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. **

**I hope you had the time of your life. **

**Author's Notes: **Yay for cheesy endings! I know that story wasn't much, and I can definitely see why it's only gotten eight reviews so far. I didn't particularly like writing it, and I know it was a boring read. I promise the next fic should be more interesting, as will the other future fics I have planned. The Shannon/Sayid plot will be brought up again, don't worry. Thanks to anyone who reviewed! You guys rock!

**Coming up in my next fic, "Influenza":**

Kate commits herself to taking care of Jack, who falls ill to a mysterious island sickness, while a crazed Locke frightens the beach-goers.

Thanks again!

Until next time..

October Sky


End file.
